A Little Complicated
by SoSott
Summary: Kirsty spends her holidays at America and Nancy takes her in. Things begin to get complicated when they visit Nancys Dad at Springwood though.I consider this on long term hiatus until I figure out how to save Nastasja from becoming a Mary-Sue. Sorry.
1. How it all started

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing... sadly...

Well, here it is, my first fanfiction story..... And it most likely sucks. But please read it anyway, and review after that, okay? Oh, and sorry about any mistakes I might make, I'm not a native speaker, you know?

Thanks

* * *

Nancy looked at the book on her desk with utter disgust. Writing a diary entry was bad enough by itself, but writing a diary entry into a pink, fluffy book, that (as if that wasn't enough already) also had a shiny little lock even a five year old could open by using only his fingernails was.... unthinkable.

Kirsty had given it to her an hour ago with the words: „Here! Write into it, it'll hopefully clear your head!" Nancy narrowed her eyes. She was still mad at Kirsty even though she knew how incredibly childish that was. She opened the book and grabbed a pen „Might as well try, I guess..." She thought as she started writing.

„Dear Diary..." Nancy stared at the words. Where should she start? Maybe just with her everyday life? „Today sucked." She wrote. Then she crossed it out with as much energy as she could. That certainly wasn't a good way to start a diary. It should help her get over Freddy after all, sowhat would writing that do? So she wrote „I guess I should write about Freddy, right?" That sounded a lot better.

Satisfied, she continued writing „Well, I am in a little bit of a weird situation right now. Including Freddy and Kirsty and Hypnocil and hell, , it's a little complicated..." She closed her eyes and tried to remember just how it all started.

3rd of August, Monday, Nancys house

Nancy was waken up by the sun shining on her face. She didn't have a dream, but that was normal to her since she started taking Hypnocil.

Yawning she looked at the clock on the table beside her bed. It was 7.30. Nancy sighed and got up. She was wearing a white nightdress, which wasn't exactly new anymore. She just liked it somehow. By the time she had gotten ready for her day it was 8.30. She remembered checking her bag when her phone rang. It was a textmessage from a girl she had met during a stay in England.

„Hey Nancy, I arrived in town yesterday. Meet me at Starbucks near the Park at 9.00 ? K." Nancy could have slapped herself for forgetting about the visit. She almost tripped when she ran out of the house to call a taxi. She barely gained her balance though. The taxidriver must have thought she was running away from something, she literally jumped into the car and simply hissed: „Park. Starbucks. Now." But at least it made him hit the gas.

When she finally arrived at the Starbucks, it was already 8.57. That wouldn't have been a reason to be afraid of being to late in any other case, but in this one it was. At least to Nancy. The girl she wanted to meet here was the only one who would ever truly understand what she'd been through, she had survived something similiar after all. But aside from that, she was also her best friend, who she hadn't seen in a year.

Nancy looked around, searching for a familiar face.

„Nancy! Over here!" She looked in the direction the voice came from and smiled.

At the table over there, waving at her, sat Kirsty.

Present, Nancys house

Nancy opened her eyes again. „It all started when Kirsty came for a visit. We, well, I mostly, decided she'd be staying with me so she wouldn't have to pay for the went really well, we had a lot of fun together, like at that one time when we went to the mall and that guy came up and..... Well, that's another story, really." Nancy blushed and tried not to would propably have woken up Kirsty.

„ And then we went back to Springwood to visit Rods and Tinas and Glens graves. And moms of course." Suddenly she didn't want to laugh anymore. She felt more like crying remembering what happened to them.

„They looked beautiful. Dad really did a good job." Her father had taken care of the graves after she moved.

„We visited him afterwards. He and Kirsty really liked each other. He said, that if he had a second daughter, he'd want it to be Kirsty. She laughed, but I think she was really sad, because it made her remember her dad. She told me he was killed by her uncle and her stepmother. I guess that could even be worse than what happened to my mom."

She closed her eyes for a second, trying to push the pictures of burning footsteps aside.

„We both needed to be cheered up after that. So we went to a club that night. It was fun, at least until those two boys started a fight over something ridiculous right in front of us. We left after that. Staying in a Hotel for the night seemed like a good idea, so we did.

That's when we got into an argument. I had given Kirsty my Hypnocil when we went to the club and told her that if I fell asleep, the first thing she should do is give me one of those pills."

Nancys grip on her pen increased when she recalled their argument that night.

9th of August, sunday , Hotel in Springwood

Nancy yawned. She didn't know if she should be angry or amused.

„What some people do because of something like that... They ruined the whole evening." She said.

Kirsty was definitely more amused than angry. „Aw, come on Nancy. It was funny. Did you see how that frat boy looked at you when you told him to take a hike? Priceless!"

Nancy could have ranted about how people getting in a fight was not „priceless" and even less „funny". Especially when it was because of her.

But she was to exhausted. She just wanted to go to sleep right away.

„Whatever. Look, I'm pretty tired, so could you give me the Hypnocil?"

Kirsty grinned. „Sure, I know it's been an exhausting day. Wait, it should be here somewhere..."

She started rummaging about in her purse.

„Oh shit... I was sure I took them with me... Where could they have gone?"

Nancy came closer, hoping she was talking about her lipstick or something like that.

Something replacable. „What is it?" She asked, afraid of hearing the answer.

Kirsty looked at her with a worried look on her face.

„I... I'm terribly sorry Nanc, I'm sure I still had them in my handbag when we went to that club, but..."

She stopped talking and looked down.

„Don't tell me you lost my Hypnocil!" Nancy gulped and the look on her face changed from nervous to horrified.

„Uhm... I'm afraid I did..." Kirsty knew what that meant as well as Nancy did.

„What???" Nancy shouted that question.

„I suppose 'sorry' doesn't quite cut it?"

Present, Nancys House

Nancy felt her face go red with anger. „Stupid!" She thought „How stupid could one be to lose the Hypnocil?!" She knew she was being unfair, but it simply felt better to have someone to blame. She breathed in and out slowly, calming herself, before she continued writing.

„After that,I decided I just had to stay awake, because we were both exhausted and if at least Kirsty could get some sleep we could get out of town the next day. I promised to stay awake and wake her up if it looked like she was having a bad dream." She made a face. „Ha! As if that ever worked before! I should have known! Well, anyway, I sat down at the coach with a cup of coffee and watched a Horror movie. I figured that if that didn't keep me awake, nothing would. Double Ha! As if I never tried that before. But hey, I was desperate." Yes, she had really been desperate. Desperate enough to watch „Jason X" four times in a row. And, what a surprise, when she was watching Jason kill some random people in space for the fifth time, she fell asleep....

* * *

So, That was chapter one of my first fanfiction story. Sorry for the lack of Freddy.

I promise there's gonna be more of him in the next chapter.

Anyway, please review. And I'm always open for requests. They make a great source of inspiration. Not saying I'll be able to include them though... Sorry

And thanks for reading.


	2. Until it

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, I don't own anything. Stop reminding me.

Soooo, here's chapter two. Nevermind no ones reading it. I couldn't even find my story myself.

Oh, and sorry for the mistakes in the first chapter. I only noticed it when it was already up. I'll check this one more carefully, okay?

And as promised, there's going to be more Freddy in it.

* * *

Chapter two

Unknown place, unknown time

The room was dark and it's walls were made out of cold stone. The sounds of clanging chains filled the air and now and then a scream could be heard, too. The man who was chained down, or more like hung up with the chains in the room was far beyond annoyed.

The knowledge that he just had a small bit of his powers left in this world was constantly bugging him, but what made him even more aggressive was that he hadn't killed, or even scared anyone for almost four months. It's not like he hadn't tried, oh, he had tried many, many times. It was just that everyone here just seemed to survive his attacks. They weren't even phazed by him! He hated this place, god he hated it so much. His throat was already sore from all the curses and insults he had yelled, but none of that bitches was impressed of him even in the slightest!It was almost as if they couldn't hear or see him. He knew he had to leave this place, but no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't find any way out. And he still hadn't gotten his revenge on that bitch that practically send him here. She was what made him try again and again to get out of there, even though he knew it was of no use. For the thousandth time that day, the man closed his eyes and focused his thoughts on finding a dream, any dream that he could get into. It had to work at some point, after all.

And really, just as he was ready to give up, a breeze of hot air hit his face and familiar hissing noises filled his ears. The man opened his eyes and his infamous grin slowly formed on his face. _Finally!_

10th of August, Nancys house

„Nancy, please, we've got to find another way."

The look on Kirstys face was desperate, begging her to think it over once could imagine why she didn't like the plan, but it was their only way out. „look, I'd prefer not to do it, too, but trust me, Krueger is a pain to get rid of. Once he gets you, he sticks to you like..... like..."

She was desperately searching for a metaphor she could use. „Like something that sticks on you for a very, very long time and is hard to get rid of." Nancy knew that it wasn't a very good metaphor, but it was the only thing she could think of. Kirsty frowned. „You know, that wasn't a very good..."

„That's beside the point." Nancy cut her off. „ Don't try to change the subject now. What's important now is that we have to find one of those puzzle boxes you told me about."

Kirsty sighed. „Jesus, You're almost as headstrong as that little dreamman of yours, you know that, Nancy?" Nancy got even more annoyed. „Kirsty!" she hissed.

Kirsty shrugged. „Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you."

8th of August, Springwood

Freddy moved his new fingers. This body worked quite well, even if he'd only be able to control it for a few more hours. He still wasn't strong enough for much more. But he could feel the fear of him in this town was increasing again and slowly giving him his power back. All he had to do was spread a few more rumors about the notorious „Springwood Slasher", maybe scare a few kids. Then he'd just have to wait. He looked through the other mans eyes, searching for someone who looked like he was dying to hear some scary stories about childkillers and boiler rooms..... Suddenly he froze. He could have sworn his nonexistent heart skipped a beat. Could it be? Was he really this lucky? He sneaked a little closer. Yes, without a doubt, right there was the girl he wanted revenge on so eagerly. She had grown up, but it was still her.

_Why, if it isn't Nancy. You're out with a friend? Shouldn't you be asleep and dreaming at this hour, bitch?_

He forgot all about spreading rumors and making people fear him and started following Nancy down the street. A new plan started to form in his head.

8th of August, club in Springwood

Kirsty was pushing her way through the crowd, carrying two drinks in one hand and her handbag in the other one. She learned that when she was working as a waitress. That had been some time before she got a job at the pet-shop. Before she ever knew hell existed.

Remembering the events back then made her wonder if that Krueger guy could actually be worse than the Cenobites she had encountered. _From what Nancy told me, he's a sadistic, sick, disturbing twisted, brutal man... or demon...Or whatever he is. But worse than the Cenobites? _

Lost in her thoughts like that, she didn't even notice the man she was walking towards.

She bumped right into him by accident. Or maybe he bumped into her on purpose. She couldn't tell, and at that moment, the fact that everything she just held in her hands was now on the floor seemed much more important. But before she could even move her arm the man kneeled down and picked the things up. Maybe he took a second to long to pick up her handbag, but it could also be that it slipped out of his he got up she got a look at his face for the first time. He looked really cute, and even more so as he blushed and tried to apologize.

„Really sorry about that... I'm a little clumsy at times..." He had a slight accent, but she couldn't tell what kind of accent. Maybe it was just the music in the background or her own heartbeat. Or maybe she just wanted him to have a cute, mysterious, indefinable accent.

She really didn't care though. She smiled at him dreamy, he really did look dashing.

She managed to mutter: „No problem... H- How about you come over to the bar and meet my friend Nancy? I'm sure she'd like to get to know you." That was a lie, Nancy never liked to meet anyone, but Kirsty wouldn't just let the boy go like that. Somehow, she felt a little unfaithful. But then again, it wasn't like she had a boyfriend or anything, so feeling unfaithful was just ridiculuos. But the feeling that she shouldn't fall for him kept nagging her inside. She focused on him again, but just didn't find anything suspicious about him. Or maybe she just didn't want to find him suspicious.

„Well?" She asked when she still hadn't gotten an answer. The boy smiled sweetly. „Sure, I'd love to."

And so she led him through the crowd, bringing him one step closer to his goal while ignoring her instincts which kept telling her to just leave him and run away as fast as she could. And not noticing that there had been far to many „maybe"s in their conversation.

Watching the girl walking before him, the boys smile widened into a grin and in the dim light, it almost looked as if his eyes got a demonic glow. But it was gone again in a second.

_Jesus_, the boy thought as he followed her _ this is almost to easy..._ He felt the bottle of Hypnocil he had gotten out of that tarts handbag in his pocket.

_The things you can reach with just pickpocketing and a little acting..._

10th of August, some shop

„That's where I saw it the last time." Kirsty said as they stood in front of the shop.

Nancy looked up the old, wooden face of the building. It almost seemed to scream „Don't go in here! The owner's a psycho and he's selling things that will most likely eat you or suck you into another dimension or ruin your life some other way!" But since it was a house, of course it did nothing that generous. Houses could be such sadistic bastards.

„I guess we have no other choice?" Nancy asked hopefully.

„Unless we figure out some other way to get rid of the man of your dreams, no."

Nancy sighed. She did that a lot these days. „Well, let's get this over with, then..."

The two girls took a deep breath and opened the door. The second they were in there, Nancy realised that everything the house had almost looked like screaming, but of course didn't because it was a sadistic bastard, was true.

8th of August, club in Springwood

Nancy knew there was something wrong with that man the moment she saw him.

Actually, she only knew it because Kirsty led him to her with a look on her face that people had after drinking to much and smoking pot after that. And since she was sure that Kirsty didn't have the time to do that (and wouldn't do it anyway), it had to have something to do with that guy. She was actually quite proud of that godlike logic.

The two of them had reached her now and Kirsty began talking. „Hey Nanc, this is...."

She looked at the guy, obviously not knowing who he was.

„Hi, I'm..." he stopped, as if he had to think about who he was too. „.....Thomas.... Thomas Monroe." He finally finished.

At this point it was clear to Nancy that that guy was either drunk or not named Thomas Monroe at all. She ignored his outstretched hand. „Are you drunk?" She asked.

She could have slapped herself for her rudeness, but it was to late to take the question back. What was up with her? She wasn't like this normally, but somehow she just..... didn't like that man.

She got that uncomfortable feeling that she knew him, while being perfectly sure she had never seen his face before. The smile on his face faded and he looked confused. „Uhm, excuse me?"

Nancy felt her cheeks turn red with shame. „Uhm... I errr... I asked you if you'd like to...errr... dunk?" Was that really the best she could come up with? Thomas frowned. „Dunk? But theres not even any water around." He stated the obvious. „That's right, which is why you're not gonna do it!" She said with a confused grin on her face. She had the feeling that her sanity had just commited suicide. Then again, it could just be Thomas. His presence confused her.

10th of August, strange little shop

The shop was full of more or less harmless looking things. But it wasn't their outside that gave the girls chills, it was that they had character. Bad character. And they were _looking_ at them. It felt like their eyes (which most of them didn't even have) followed them through the room as they made their way to the shopowner, who was an old, indian looking man. Nancy just wanted to get the box and then leave this place and never return. As they stood right before them, the shopowner looked up from his newspaper. „What's your pleasure?" he asked with a thick indian accent. Nancy didn't know what to say. She had never thought about it before and saying something like „A puzzle box that opens the gates to hell and unleashes a group of very british killer Cenobites who're really into that sick s&m stuff and will most likely tear our souls apart or whatever they claim to do, please." seemed plainly stupid. So she looked at Kirsty, who understood in an instant. „The box." She simply said laying a bundle of Dollarnotes on his table. The man didn't motion. Kirsty placed another bundle at the table. Now the man turned around and left into another room.

Nancy looked at her friend. „What was that about?" she asked. But before Kirsty could answer her, the man came back, holding a nice wooden cube in his hands. He placed it on the table and took the money. „Take it." He said as he picked up his newspaper again. Nancy, who found that she had clearly reminded her friend enough of her past, reached out to take the box. But before she could take it, Kirsty did. „Sorry, but people who touch that box can't seem to take their hands off it until they solve it. And I really don't want you to solve it, Nanc." Nancy raised a brow. She knew that wasn't the only reason Kirsty wanted to take that box. She seemed to happy and.. could it be?... relieved for that to be true. But she figured that that was a part of Kirstys personal space that she shouldn't stick her nose in.

_Everyone's got some kind of secret, I guess._ She thought as they left the shop.

Behind them, the house seemed to laugh at them as if it knew what was going to happen to them. It laughed at the two foolish girls who couldn't turn their back on things. Who just couldn't mind their own bussines. Until it was to late.

But since it was a house (and houses are sadistic bastards) it didn't warn them what they were getting themselves into. It simply stood there innocently like always.


	3. Confusions, Worries, Pride

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Oh, wait, I own Thomas! No, Freddy owns Thomas....

Well, who cares! I don't own anything important.

14Member and Kirillkirill: Thank you so much for reading and actually reviewing this! You have no clue how much that means to me.

I hope my computer will let me write everything this time. It broke the last time and I wasn't even finished with my chapter. But it was a good ending, so I thought „Aw, well f*** it" and uploaded as soon as I could. Have fun with the new one.

* * *

8th of August, late night, unknown Place

Freddy cursed himself for his incautiousness.

What had gotten into him? Everything had been going well until he followed that tart. He could have just gotten rid of that damn Hypnocil and wait for them to fall asleep. But when that bitch had mentioned the object of his revenge, Nancy..... Somhow, he had just stopped desire to see her had suddenly grown so strong, he couldn't withstand it.

_Guess it seemed like a good idea at that time, huh? _He thought to himself.

He slowly started to calm down. What happened had happened and it would just make things more confusing if he started thinking about the reason.

_Damn! None of that would ever have happened if I didn't get that sudden urge to...._

8th of August, earlier the same evening, club in Springwood

_....Impress her_ echoed in Freddys errrr Thomas head.

_She's talking trash cause she's nervous, and she's nervous cause she likes you! It's all pure logic. Just play Mr. Niceguy for some time and you'll have her all over you!_

He didn't know what made him think it was important that Nancy Thompson liked him, after all he knew she hated him for what he had done. And who wouldn't?

Still, he gave her a bright, charming smile.

„Soooo... No dunking, huh? Too bad. Would you drink something with me then?"

Kirsty, who was still standing beside him looked surprised and maybe a little jealous, but then she just said: „Well, I'll just leave you alone for a while then, huh?" None of the two seemed to notice when she was leaving. They were to busy with themselves. Freddy with being nervous and Nancy... well, who knew. Maybe she was still just thinking about where she knew this guy from.

_God, I just hope she won't say no or .... Woah, wait, I don't care what she says, and I don't believe in god either! _He didn't even know why he was being nervous. He couldn't care less about Nancy or her feelings!

Nancy peered at him a while, but then she shrugged and simply said „Sure, why not?"

A part of Thomas... no, Freddy suddenly felt like singing. But since that would just look stupid, he left it at an even wider grin and said something that sounded like : „Grmphly?"

Nancy raised an eyebrow. „Excuse me?"

Freddy, or Thomas (it depends on the perspective) felt himself blushing. Blushing! Him!

„I... I, uhm m-meant _really_..." Stuttering??? This couldn't get any worse... Just what was wrong with this body? It couldn't be his fault, right?..... Right?

8th of August, late night, unknown place

To Freddys defense, she had looked gorgeous. She had still been a teen when he had seen her the last time, but now she was a grown up woman. And a pretty one as well. And how was he supposed to think, when his heart (or Thomas heart, actually) had been pounding so loud all the time. Stupid thing. What did you need it for, anyway? All it did was to confuse its owner! He had been fine for years without a heart... or any other sign of humanity, for that matter.

_Well, who cares? That bitch and her little friend will be dead soon anyway!_

He thought. And he meant it.

Wasn't it about time they fell asleep? One of them would be fine with him as a start...

As long as he could kill someone soon.

Just as he was about to lose his (very small) patience, he heard a familiar sound. The sound of naked feet on the floor of the boilerroom.

Freddy was instanty grinning again.

_It's time to get my revenge!_

10th of August, Nancys house

„So how do we open it?" Nancy asked. The box was lying between them on her kitchen table.

Nancy had to admit, she really wanted to take it. It was almost as if _it_ _wanted_ her to take it. But Kirsty hadn't let it out of her sight for one second and Nancy couldn't help but think she looked like she wanted to take it even more. Maybe she had been right with what she said. Maybe the box triggered some sort of addiction once someone touched it...

Kirsty seemed very tense whe she answered. „We shouldn't just open it, Nanc... Those Cenobites are more dangerous than you think..." Nancy noticed how hard it was to her friend to keep herself from opening it right away. „We'll really need some arguments if we want to convince them to let us go..."

Nancy wanted to take her hand, or show her she was supporting her some other way, but instead she just said „ Freddy Krueger escaped! Shouldn't that be enough?"

It was the first time Kirsty raised her eyes from the box to look at her.

„I already tried that before... I don't think they'd buy it another time... And even if they do take Freddy with them again.... Well..." She stopped talking.

Nancy didn't want to ask, but her curiousity simply grew to big.

„What?" she asked.

Kirsty shivered. „You probably wouldn't understand.... But their leader.... When he looks at me, he... well, how do I explain it? It's like he's saying Someday... Someday you'll come with us too..."

This time, Nancy took her hand. „ And you're afraid he'll just take you with him by force..."

Kirsty looked so small in the kitchen chair. Small and scared, like a child.

„No..." She whispered „ I'm afraid I might let him..."

8th of August, Club in Springwood

Freddy was surprised how well it went. She was laughing at his jokes, they weren't shouting at each other and she wasn't trying to run away. Still he had the constant feeling she knew who he was. Sometimes, when he was looking away, he could feel her peering at him, as if she was asking herself where she knew him from. But he pushed his worries aside.

„So, is Thomas Monroe your full name?Nothing like, I don't know... Thomas Charles Monroe, or Thomas Frederick Monroe?"That question came out of the blue.

„Yes, it's my full name, my parents don't like middle names. Why do you ask?" He was rather surprised by that question, but he was playing his part pretty well.

„Oh, I just wanna know. Do you have any nicknames then? You know, like Kirsty is always calling me Nanc?"

„Freddy." He hadn't even finished that word when he was already sorry for it. This much about playing his part...

An awkward silence fell upon them.

Then Nancy turned to face him, he knew she had heard him.

„What?" She asked slowly and quietly.

_Damn!_ „Uhm.... Charlie! I said Charlie!"

„That's not what you said!"  
_Fuck!_ „Yes I did! My middle name is Charles, that's where Charlie comes from."

„You just said you didn't have a middle name."

_Shit! Why couldn't I just go for something like Tommy?!_

9th of August, early morning, Dreamworld

Kirsty ran as fast as she could. She knew the man chasing her had to be Freddy.

She dashed around a corner and... landed right in his arms. He held her by the wrists, preventing her from escaping tried to break free from him, but he was just to strong. He didn't even seem to care about her attempts to hit him either.

_Of course he doesn't..._ she thought, tears in her eyes. _It's his world. He's god here._

„Nancy!" She screamed. Why didn't she wake her up? „Nanc, wake me up,please!"

Freddy just laughed.

„She can't hear you, bitch!" Oh, this was going to be a funny night. He had the girl right where he wanted her. Even if it was the wrong one.

„Let her go, Krueger!"

_What the....?_ Freddy turned around slowly, facing the person who had been shouting at him.

„Nancy..." Kirsty sobbed. Now she understood why Nancy was so afraid of this guy.

Nancy felt so sorry for her friend. She knew just what Kirsty was going through right now.

„She's not who you want, Krueger! I'm the one you hate most of all, remember? You want me? Here I am!" She was hoping he wouldn't just cut Kirsty up before taking care of her. But he seemed to be hypnotised by her just standing there.

Freddy couldn't think. He couldn't move. He hadn't even fully understood what she wanted him to do now. It was like his brain had suddenly been turned into nothing but a dead, useless chunk of flesh. All he wanted to do was stand there and stare at her the rest of the night. Her brown hair with the white streak, her body (he noticed she was wearing her normal clothes, she must have fallen asleep in them), her beautiful face, her eyes...

But the girl he was still holdig up by her wrists seemed to have something against that. Her knee hit him so hard he gasped for air (just as a reflex, he didn't need to breath) and let go of her. She was by Nancys side in a second. And the next moment they were both running from him, they obviously didn't want him to catch them until they woke up.

He cursed loudly (as soon as his brain started working again) and took the chase up.

8th of August, club in Springwood

The look on Nancys face grew more and more horrified as her brain started combining what he had basically said.

„Your name isn't Thomas Monroe at all, isn't it?" She couldn't raise her voice to much more than a whisper.

Freddy gulped. As paranoid as she was when it came to him, she would have him figured out in no time. There was no use denying it, so he just went for telling the truth.

„No." Now Nancy would definitely figure him out. He prepared himself for the screaming.

But help does come from unexpected places sometimes.

9th of August, Dreamworld

When anyone had asked Freddy what he had been thinking when he had just stood there doing nothing, the answer would have been: Nothing!

Or more likely something like: „What do you care, Bitch? Deal with your own fucking problems!" The person asking him would then have to deal with a brand new problem: excessive bleeding and very deep wounds.

But what would the truth have been? The truth was that Freddy didn't know. He didn't know why he just let his chance slip away.

But he did know that he wouldn't just stand there and let that bitch get away a second time! He _would_ get his revenge!

At least that's what he thought when he was chasing the two girls through the boilerroom.

He hadn't expected Nancy to know it so well. She seemed to kow exactly where to turn, entirely different from when she was a teenager. And suddenly, when he was turning around a corner, they were gone.

To say he was surprised would be an understatement. This was supposed to be his realm! Who did this bitch think she was, hiding in his realm? He knew she hadn't woken up yet, he could still feel her presence. Her friend was still asleep, too. But for some reason, he just couldn't make out where they were hiding. It was as if someone was... shielding them. Someone was messing with his dream! That bastards powers weren't as strong as his, whoever it was, but still...

„What is it Krueger? Can't find us? And there I thought this was your world!"

that was Nancys did she think she was doing, provoking him like that in his world?

„Nanc, do you really think it's smart provoking him like that?" Aaaand her friend was there too. Obviously more of a careful person than Nancy. But also very antclimatic.

„Oh, don't be so anticlimatic, Kirsty, with the echo in here, it's not like it's gonna help him find us..." He hated to admit it, but she was right. What the hell did he put that stupid echo in here for anyway?

He growled. „Just you wait, bitch! When I find you, I'm gonna make you wish you were never born!" _Hell yeah, I'm gonna cut you up reeeaaal slow. Or even better, torture you to death! Or maybe kill everyone you love first while you have to watch helplessly! Or strip those clothes off of your beautiful body and..... NO, that's definitely NOT..... Or is it?_

The second time that day, he felt himself blushing. He wondered how that was even possible with his skin burned as it was.

This whole matter really didn't go into a direction he liked.

_It's all gonna be over when I just kill that bitch!_

„What's the matter, Krueger? Don't know where to start looking? Why don't you just go back to hell and leave us alone!"

Of course she had no clue about Freddys stay in hell, but just her considering him going back made him furious. And yet again, he acted before thinking.

„There's no way I'm EVER going back there!" He shouted even louder than usual while searching for them the easy way: by tearing every possible hiding place apart.

In his anger he didn't notice he had just given them all the info they needed. He didn't hear the alarm of Nancys watch. He didn't even know they were gone until it was to late.

8th of August, club in Springwood

„Hey Nanc, why the long face?" Kirsty said cheerfully.

Freddy didn't believe in god, but at that moment, he thanked him fiercly.

Nancy stood up. „Nothing." she said, not letting him out of her sight for one second.

„Let's just go! Now!" Kirsty seemed surprised. After all, her friend and Thomas had just been chatting a minute ago. They looked like they were having fun, too.

„But Nanc, why..." Nancy cut her off before she could finish the question. „Now Kirsty! Please!"

It was then that Freddy noticed how desperate she was to get away from him. Somehow, that hurt his pride. It wasn't like he was trying to hurt her! He got up, he wanted to explain. He wanted her to stay. „Wait, I...." Then he was interrupted by someone.

„Hey there, Babe! If I say you have a nice body, would you hold it against mine?"

Nancy froze. Then she turned around real slow.

„Hey there sucker!" She said with a cheery smile.„Piss off!"

Freddy couldn't help but smile. This girl had his respect.

_I'm still gonna kill her though... Well, later, anyway..._

Nancy turned to walk away. Then the frat boy made the biggest mistake of his life. He tried to hold her back. He grabbed her arm, looking angry. „Who do you think you are?" He was obviously drunk. Freddy felt a sudden anger... no, wrath inside him. It wasn't the anger he usually felt. This anger was much stronger and it was...cold.

„Let her go!" He whispered, but everyone could hear him. He was a god like presence, an angel of revenge. The only one who couldn't sense it was the boy. „Or what?" He hissed pulling Nancy closer to him.

Freddy couldn't take it anymore.

„DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" He shouted while dashing towards him.

Now the boy noticed what a mistake he had made. He'd be found dead days later. He'd have misteriously gotten killed in his sleep. Nobody messes with Freddy.

While they were fighting, the two girls made their way out.

10th of August, Nancys house

_Let him take her?_ Nancy didn't know what to say. She couldn't understand. So she stared at her friend, trying to cope with what she just heard, until she noticed the teardrops falling on the table.

„Kirsty..." she rushed around the table and put an arm around her friends shoulders.

They sat there that way for some time. Arm in arm. Kirsty sobbing, Nancy holding her, trying to be help her, but being completely helpless at the same time.

Then Nancy finally found the right words.

„Whatever you're going to do, I'm always going to be on your side."

Kirsty nodded, freeing herself from her arms and wiping her tears off.

„Thank you..." she said. Then she smiled taking the box off the table.

„Let's do this!" She said.

Nancy looked at her, worried. „You know, we can always just do it later..."

She didn't want her friend to overdo it.

„Are you kidding? One more night in that boilerroom and I'm gladly gonna let Krueger get me!"

Nancy looked at her, shocked.

„Aw, c'mon, it was a joke. You should laugh more often, Nanc!"

„That's _nothing _to joke about!" Nancy wasn't mad at her though.

„Now there's only one thing for me to be nervous about..."

Nancy was worried about her friend. She seemed to be really afraid of what she'd have to do, even though she hid it so well most of the time.„What is it, Kirsty?"

Kirsty looked at her with such a nervous look on her face you could think she was getting married in an hour.„What should I say to him?"

* * *

Oooookay. That was chapter 3. I must say, I like this chapter, but I've really got a problem with that ending.

I hope you liked it as well as I did. I tried to add a little more romance to it, but alos to make it more serious... I don't know if that worked, but I hope so.

Also, I'm sorry for any mistakes I should have forgotten to correct. I'm not a native speaker after all.

On other news, guess who's gonna be entering the little cast in the next chapter!

That's right, someones new's gonna be in this story. It's not really that hard to guess though.

Oh and if you read this, please, please, please review!


	4. Plans and Lies

**Hellooooo...**

**I know it's been a long time, but finally, here's the new chapter.**

**Life's been a bitch and I really needed some time until I figured how to make sense of this story. I made it though.**

**On better news, now I know just how I want this story to go on. At least for the next chapter. **

**AND it makes sense! I also tried something new to increase my writing style and decrease the mistakes: I wrote the chapter in my native language first and translated it later.**

**Oh, and of course:**

**Disclaimer:**** Yeah, you know...**** I own nothing and stuff...**

* * *

12th of August, Nancys house

Kirsty hadn't wanted to lie. But she had to do so.

To protect Nancy. She knew how dangerous Freddy was, but Nancy had no clue how dangerous the Cenobites could be.

That was why Kirsty was here now.

She looked at Nancy who was sleeping soundly in her bed.

She didn't look like she was having a nightmare. Freddy had been suspiciously calm for some time now.

Even so, she had to promise Nancy to watch her while she was sleeping.

And she had to promise her not to do anything stupid (Nancy had been looking at the box while making her promise that).

And right now she was about to break both of those promises.

Carefully, she reached for the box, praying Nancy wouldn't wake up just now.

She was tense as she touched the wood and slowly took the box. In its place she put a letter which she had adressed to Nancy.

She hoped she'd understand her actions but she strongly doubted it.

Still, it seemed plainly wrong to just dissapear without a word.

She sneaked to the door and opened it, careful to not make a sound that could have woken up Nancy.

In the doorframe she stopped a last time and turned around. She just couldn't help it.

„Goodbye Nanc" She whispered.

She then went on without looking back again and left Nancy all alone.

13th of August, afternoon, Nancys house

Nancy stared at the letter in her hand completely stunned, even though she had already read it oh so many times.

Still, she had to read it one more time. She just couldn't believe it. Again and again, her eyes got caught by the last sentence.

„_I only wish there was another way. Your friend Kirsty."_

She had a slightly flowing script and maybe even a little oblique. It was kind of wierd, Nancy thought, that she noticed that now, when there were so much more important things written down in the letter.

_I'm in shock _the part of her brain that was still working stated _That's why I can't yet get the truly important information in the letter._ She barely noticed the thought, as though someone else had said it to her. _I don't want to get what the letter says! Iidon't want myself to get what Kirsty did. What she foolishly did for me._

Suddenly, her brain was working perfectly well again. It was filled out by just one thought.

_I've got to get her back, no matter the cost!_

12th of August, late evening, Nancys house

Kirsty had needed a long time to decide on doing what she would now do. She stared at the paper right before her. She had known that it'd be hard to write the letter, but d´she would never have guessed that it'd be **this** hard.

It was only a short letter, but it said everything she had to say.

_Dear Nancy,_

_At the time you're reading the letter I'll be gone, and so will the box. _

_You won't understand because you've never met a Cenobite. And I want it to stay that way. Belive me, Nanc, they won't leave you until they **have** you. It's better when they don't even know about you. Don't you worry, I'll take care of Freddy and if everything goes as planned I'll be back someday. _

_But in case I don't, well, leave Springwood as soon as possible and always carry Hypnocil with you. And stay away from the other boxes,Nanc! Don't you try to bring me back!_

_I've been thinking about this a long time and I know what I'm doing._

_I only wish there was another way. _

_Your friend Kirsty._

Every single word had felt like she had written it with her own blood, like she had pushed a nail deeper into her heart with every new sentence. She put the letter inside its envelope and wrote Nancys name on it. She couldn't put it off anymore.

It was time to go.

13th of August, unknown place

Kirsty knew she should be happy to be alive. But she also knew it wouldn't be working this way. If it would work at all.

The Cenobites obviously didn't need sleep, or else they'd know that there were a few basic things needed for it. At least those things would make it easier.

One of those things was a bed. It was a fact that it wasn't easy to fall asleep on cold, hard, and a little wet stone. At least she had found a blanket. Actually, it was more of an old piece of dloth with suspiciuosly reddish stains on it. Kirsty tried not to think about it's previous owner or what happened to that person. She felt a little nauseous anyway.

Nother thing she desperately needed right now was a little silence. Or at least a little less noise.

Somehow, she had always thought that the Cenobites knew about what humans wanted and needed. They didn't, at least not in a way that included sleep, or else they would have brought her to a place where one could pass a minute without hearing screams of fear, pain or whatever else kind of reason to scream there could be. She was already getting a headache.

But she could have accepted that all. She would have fallen asleep at **some** point. After all some of her previous flats hadn't been any less noisy or more comfortable and she had slept there too.,

The mayor difference between this place and her flats was that there hadn't been a Cenobite staring at her with unbelieveable patience in her flats, seemingly waiting for her to fall asleep.

She had been turning to the wall because she didn't want to stare back anymore, but somehow she had gotten the feeling he'd do something to her. She refused to think about the nature of _something_, it was enough to her that shecouldn't stop thinking about chains, she didn't need thoughts about what he could do with them... or her.

So she soon turned back to him for keeping an eye on him.

But after a while she couldn't stand their little staring contest anymore and turned back to face the wall, which again gave her the awkward feeling that she should n't let him out of her sight, which again was reason enough for her to turn to him again ... and so on.

It went that way quite some time. But at some point she decided to speak up about her smaller problems. She wouldn't have the courage to tell him it was him keeping her from falling asleep anyway. And maybe a bed and a little quiet would do the trick too.

12th of August, early evening, Nancys house

„Why don't you let me try,? Maybe I can do it."

Nancy was growing impatient. How could she have thought Kirsty could open the box in a few minutes?

And of course she knew she wouldn't get the box for a second.

Kirsty had clutched it the whole way back from the shop, she had never lifted her gaze from it.

She even seemed a little obsessed with it to Nancy...

_Rubbish!She just doesn't want anyone to get into danger, that's why she keeps people away from the box! _Still, Nancy couldn't help but doubt her thoughts, which was only confirmed by the fact that Kirsty had ignored her for half an hour already.

When they had come to the room which they wanted to open the box in Kirsty had just sat down right in the middle of it and had begun to run her hand over the wood of the box. She hadn't said a word since then. All the more it shocked Nancy when she answered her.

„I'm sorry, Nanc, you know that simply won't do. You know that, don't you? Just being in the same room could cost you your life." She said that with an awkward disinterest, sas if it wasn't abig deal that she was calling demons who could kill her in most painful ways.

Suddenly Nancy started to get worried. She knew Kirsty had to and would open the box, but she got the weird feeling that she would never see her again if she did.

It was very similiar to the feeling she had gotten the night Tina died.

She passed the room and kneeled down before Kirsty.

„Say, why... Why don't we leave it for today and you open the box tomorrow? You could try to remember how it works first. We can open it faster then, right?"

She actually didn't want to open the box anymore at all. She was afraid of what would happen when Kirsty would call the Cenobites. The best would be to throw that damn box away, burn it, bury it or get rid of it some other way.

But on the other side there was still the fear of Freddy Krueger, and that fear was much more real, so it kept her from doing so.

Kirsty hadn't answered her, so she asked again.

„Don't you think that would be better too?" She even managed to smile, though it must have looked desperate.

Kirsty didn't look at her. „This isn't the same box my uncle had. It's gotta be opened an entirely different way."

_She's not going to concentrate on anything else until she has this box open, is she?_

„But I assume a break wouldn't hurt." said Kirsty and looked directly into her eyes.

Nancy didn't think this was just about a break, Kirsty was planning something, she was feeling it.

_What, now I'm suspicious about my own friends? Freddy must be wearing off on me._

Still, she wanted to make sure that there wasn't a reason for her suspicions.

„Promise me you won't do anything stupid first."

Kirsty seemed to be surprised by her mistrust.

_Well, who could blame her?_ Nancy ignored that thought and watched Kirsty intensly.

„Sure." her friend said „Promise. No stupidness from me." She had looked straight into her eyes the whole time and she had even smiled during the last few words.

Nancy nodded. She felt she could trust Kirsty.

The second she had turned her back to her Kirstys smile vanished.

She had always been a good liar. She hated lying to her friend, but her plan was already determined since she agreed to Nancy in buying the box.

And everyone had to make sacrifices after all.

13th of August, unknown place

Kirsty gathered all her courage and got up, his gaze still following her.

„Listen" she said, and felt her heart pounding loud. He was looking straight into her eyes. His eyes were completely black, like the nightsky, but without stars.

„I'm human and if I'm supposed to fill out my part of our deal I have to fall asleep. And that.....that..."

Her heart was pounding so loud she could hardly hear her own thoughts. Her head was spinning. Maybe she was a little sick?

She couldn't ever finish that sentence. The last thing she thought about before the world went black before her eyes was the question whether she had made a big mistake.

13th of August, early morning, Nancys house

When Kirsty stepped into the room she had sat in before she noticed it was possible that she'd never see Nancy again.

Suddenly it became clear to her what she was about to do.

The whole self-destructive madness of her plan became clear to her.

She could still go back to Nancy, burn the letter and pretend the whole thing never happened.

_And then? Nancy's gonna wake up sometime and she's gonna want you to open the box. And then the two of you would be facing the Cenobites. What do you wanna do then? What's gonna keep them from just taking both of you?_

It was moments like that she hated rationality. She would have loved to go back. She didn't want to carry out this plan.

But of couse she knew she didn't have a choice.

She had known from the moment she was holding the box again... No, from the moment she had met Freddy in her dream. Somehow she had known it would come to this.

And now she was doing to seal her fate.

The air seemed to become heavier and thicker, the breathing got harder when she sat down. She ran her fingers over the wood she knew so well. It was the same box Frank had used back then. She would have recognised it anywhere.

As if in trance she found the parts she needed to push to open the gates to hell.

She was freezing, but her skin was hot. A soothing melody was playing when the halfs of the box seperated. Trembling she slided the upper half diagonally against the lower one and pressed them together again.

The melody faded. The gates to hell opened.

* * *

**This took so much time! **

**But I'm finally done. Sorry for the lack of Freddy again, this one was just about the girls. Hope it didn't get too boring. It was a son of a bitch to translate sice many of the phrases we use here would make no sense in english. Still, I hope translating it helps making it better. Feedback on that please? **

**Cause you know, if it doesn't help I don't see a reason to do it.**

**Thanks for reading, I hope I'll get the next one up sooner.**

**Oh, and in case you're wondering, Kirsty lied to Nancy: it is her uncles box.**


	5. Sick

**Yeah, Yeah... I know it's been a long time.**

**Life's been getting very stressy since I found a side job. My life seems to consist of school, homework and job right now. I barely have enough time to sleep. **

**Okay, enough with my excuses now. **

**Oh. The Talking Absol: And I'm speechless too. I'm truly honoured by your critique. And thank you for (hopefully) being honest with me. I remember reading your TCM ff back when I didn't have an account. I thought it was great. Thank you. Really.**

**EDIT: I'M SO SORRY! I thought I had translated it all into english, but now I've noticed I didn't. I didn't change anything in the storyline though, just reuploading it with (hopefully) all mistakes (at least the ones dealing with translations) fixed.**

**Disclaimer: You should know by now. I own nothing.**

* * *

**20th of August, Hell**

"What do you mean, _not that important_?"

It wasn't like Kirsty to shout at people like she was doing now. Especially not people she knew from her nightmares. That had always been Nancys job.

"It sounds very fucking important to me!"

She didn't know if she angered the Cenobites with her behaviour, but she didn't really care either.

She didn't waste any thought on chains or pain, which could be because she knew how important she was for the plan. Or at least that's what she thought she was.

There wasn't any movement in their faces (or partly what could've been faces sometime). She almost got the feeling that they were ignoring her, but they still kept their eyes (Or, again, what could have been eyes sometime) on her.

She had never expected any answere from them anyway.

"That was never part of our deal...."

Her voice faded as the man with pins all over his head began coming towards her.

He stopped directly before her and looked straight into her eyes.

The look in his eyes was colder thatn any ice could ever be and it cooled Kirstys anger down immediately.

"Then it is now." He said with his absolutely monotone voice.

That was the moment she, or more likely a very naive part of her brain accepted that she was completely replacable.

What you believe to be true can change in only a second sometimes.

**14th of August**

Nancy was desperately trying to find the way to the store again.

There had been no need for her to find the way when she had been here with Kirsty so she hadn't been paying attention. She was starting to regret that now. It's one thing to say you had to do something and a completely different one actually doing it.

"Excuse me?"

She was talking to a man who was most likely on his way from work like everyone else at that time. It was hard for her asking someone for the way.

To her it was like admitting a weakness.

Nancy was preparing for another Dissapointment as she got herself to ask him.

"Do you know a small store around here? You know, the one selling all that weird stuff?"

This was the part where every reasonable being would have given her a wierd look and then get away as fast as it could.

She was lucky that it was that man she was talking to.

**19th of August, hell**

"Mylord, if I may be so bold to ask you..."

Cenobites don't feel, but if Pinhead was a human he would have been extremely scared in this situation. Nobody asks Leviathan anything. You listen to him and do what he tells you to do, but you don't ask him here he was, asking his god a question.

"If it isn't that important, then why should we let her know of it?"

_It would, after all, make more sense not to mention it. She's just going to get upset._

Anyone who thinks he didn't want Kirsty to get upset or worried is wrong at this point.

It wasn't like he wanted her to be happy either. It didn't really matter to him whether his deeds made her happy or not.

But he did know that it would be easier for her to sleep if she had one less thing to think about.

Everything stayed silent in the enourmously huge hall... if you could simply call it a hall.

It was more like a space which held every single worlds suffering and every beings most precious things at the same time.

Something that could have been a voice or barely a thought filled the silence.

(At least as long as a thought could give you the feeling to get on your knees and beg for mercy.)

"Are you questioning me?"

The voice wasn't threatening. Somebody.... something with Leviathans might didn't need to be . The question was rethorical too.

Leviathan knew when someone was questioning him. He knew every single one of the Cenobites to the smallest detail.

He had made them.

And so he also knew that Pinheads rationality told him to draw back now.

And since the leader of the Cenobites wasn't stupid that was exactly what he did.

**14th of August, Dreamworld**

The girls feet were so loud on the har floor of the boilerroom that Freddy would have heard her even if he hadn't already known she was there.

She was only 12 years old, but that wasn't too young to die from his point of view.

He liked his victims that young, his spell seemed to be working better on them. And he loved little girls. Nothing was better than cutting a pretty, young girlie up.

So this girl would make a perfect victim.

He tried to be excited, but somehow couldn't even manage his infamous grin.

That pissed him off even more. Someone was going to be suffering for his bad mood.

_If I can't get out of my bad mood by thinking about torturing and killing little girls..._

He made his surroundings even darker. The pipes hissed for him and he heard the girl scream high pitched in the distance.

Finally he started to grin even darker than usual.

_I guess I'll just have to do it._

**18th of August, Hell**

The Cenobites didn't have a clue what to do, even if neither of the two of them would have admitted it.

They never had to care for sick people. Caring itself wasn't in their nature. They didn't even get the concept. This was hell. It didn't matter if people got sick here. They were suffering anyway.

But for some reason Pinhead insisted that the girl had to be cured.

None of them knew why. Maybe not even Pinhead himself. At least that was Nikolettas suspicion. But she'd rather care for the sick girl thatn take the risk to say that thought out loud.

It had been decided that her and Chatterer would take that duty. Mostly because she hadn't wanted Butterball around the girl. Actually, she hadn't wanted Chatterer around either. Every female had female intuition, even a female Cenobite.

And that intuition told her that it wouldn't be too good if the girl gained consciousness agin and the first thing for her to see was the faces (if you could even call that faces) of those two.

But Pinhead had ordered one of them to stay with her.

"Orders from Leviathan"He had said.

And so it got to this situation. She was standing in one of the rooms and acted as though she knew what to do now.

Nikoletta had the horrible feeling that her partner was extremely sure what he wanted to do. For anyone else, it might have looked as though he was just leaning against a wall. But she had known him for centuries and she could have sworn he was staring at that girl.

It was hard to tell if he was actually looking at ( or seeing) anything though.

The reason for that was his parmanent lack of eyes.

His lack of _face_, for that matter.

To be exact, his face seemed to be just teeth and drawn back skin. Not a pretty thing to look at.

She decided she had to do something before he got the idea that he could just do anything he wanted. (That seemed to be one of his characteristics. Nikolettas theory on it was that he was actually just a sadistic, twisted little kid inside. And knowing his true form, that might not even be that far from the truth.) Since she had a higher rank than him she decided to order him to do something. (She always had fun doing that. It was one of _her_ characteristics.).

She tried to give her voice a touch of authority.

"What are you standing around there for? Make yourself useful and bring her a blanket!"

Didn't humans do that when their loved ones fell sick? She wasn't sure, but it was worth a try.

She almost had the urge to turn around and give him an angry look when he protested by chattering. Then she remembered Pinheads orders. He wouldn't leave her alone with the her intuition kept her from leaving him alone with her.

_So I can't leave this room and he can't leave this room..._

She hated situations like this.

_And how did he think we should help her then?_

* * *

**I know. It's short. And I'm not entirely satisfied with it either. But I'm happy I've got any time left to update this ff. I'd really be sad if it ended up one of those never finished projects.**

**I tend to never finish things. **

**I've already got an end for this story though. Just need to figure out how to get there.**

**Anyway, sorry if the next chapter'll take it's time, you know, with my job and school and all...**

**Hope you enjoyed it anyway. Sorry for mistakes. Have a nice day.**


	6. Lovebirds

**Okay, after a looong wait I finally had the time _and_ inspiration to continue it.**

_***cough* and felt like it... *cough***_

**Yeeeeah, whatever. Since I don't think anybody reads what I'm writing here anyway, let's just get it over with. Here's your new chapter.**

**Oh, almost forgot (Ha! You think I'd just start like that?).**

**Disclaimer (Hello, old friend): Whooo NOES isn't owned by me! (I'm trying to make it more interesting by using new grammatic forms! How creative)**

* * *

14th of August,

Nancy hadn't expected the man to listen. Or to Care about what she wanted.

Or to take the time to listen to the whole story and not try to call the nice men in white coats afterwards.

The fact that this man not only listened to her story and nodded ocasionally but also smiled a warm smile and seemed to believe her could only mean he was:

a) One of the nice men in the white coats himself.

or

b) Completely mad.

Nancy wasn't sure which choice was worse, but shewas kind of desperate.

These things happen when you run around the whole day asking people for help (which itself was a crime against her pride), who then give you a weird look and hurry off.

So all she could think about the two choices (and the pro and contra list she had been creating in her head for each of them) was:

_I'm propably completely mad too. Or at least look like I am. If you think about it that way, we'd make a cute mad lil couple. _

This was the part when the exhausted, sleepdeprived, desperate side of her brain took the pro and contra list she had carefully created, ate it, rolled on it's back and started giggling madly.

If she hadn't been sure if she was a nutcase or not before, then she was completely sure now.

Unknown place, unknown time

The woman ran as fast as she could, carrying the body of the man she had gotten used to and now loved so much.

The rational part of her brain was screaming at her to let go of him, to leave him here and save herself like he had told her to. But she couldn't hear it right now. All she could hear was her own heavy breathing, the clacking of her shoes , the sound of the blood rushing through her veins

and the sound of his blood dropping to the ground.

And the only thing that was important in this second was running. Running for him and for herself.

Mostly for him. Only for him. To get him out of here alive.

14th of August, Starbucks

Nancy took a sip of her coffee, looking at the two strande people in front of her.

"So let me recapitulate what you just said." She then slowly said while carefully placing the cup back on the table. "You're Richard Schwarz, and this young woman is Nastasja Dembowski."

She looked at them as though she was checking whether those were really their names.

Both nodded, looking back at her intensly. It almost looked as though they thought they were lucky that she was telling them their personal data.

"Aaaand you're from Europe...."

Richard, who obviously felt the strong need to correct her added:

"From different parts of Europe though. You know, I'm from Germany and Nastasja is russian....."

Nancy gave him a blank stare. She hated guys who thought they could correct her.

Nastasja, who seemed to notice this obvious dislike slammed her hand over Richards mouth before he could even more damage.

He looked at her with a sweet, innocent look on his face and she decided to let it slip this time.

"He is a little clumsy when it comes to conversations." She said. Nancy took that as an excuse.

"Well, whatever. And Nastasja is your..... secretary?"

She didn't actually want them to answere this question.

Richard nonchalantly ignored this fact.

"She was my best friend on university. Now she's my partner in work and also..."

Nancy felt the romantic atmosphere before it was even there.

It was crazy, but she could have sworn there were suddenly pink, plushy hearts floating around as Richard took Nastasjas hand and they looked deep into each others eyes.

".... my beloved, intelligent and absolutely gorgeous fiancée."

Nastasja blushed and smiled the prettiest smile Nancy had ever seen.

Now there were _definitely_ plushy hearts floating around.

Nancy felt the strong urge to either throw up or smash the floating little abnormalitys with anything she could get her hands on.

One thing was for sure: those two were deeply in love.

14th of August, same starbucks, other table

The best term to describe Freddys feelings about this situation was "Eaaaaaaargh".

He had been watching Nancy for a while, always dragging his "mother" into the direction she was going to.

She was definitely up to something. He just knew. The look on his face got darker and darker while the two lovebirds over at Nancys table started creating an atmosphere that made him feel like the whole shop was filled with plushy, pink hearts.

"Charlotte, sweetie?" the woman next to him asked with a worried tone in her voice.

She was obviously wondering why her cute, talented, intelligent, wonderful little girl had such a grumpy look on her face.

Sometimes Freddy really asked himself what was wrong with some parents.

The girl whos body he was using had been cute, but not intelligent, talented or in any way wonderful. She had been a spoiled little brat. Even he could tell that and he had barely known her for an hour or so.  
_You'd think a mother would know her daughter after spending so much time buying her things, cooking for her and getting dragged around by her, but no!_

Some parents must really be blind.

Unknown place, unknown time

His wounds were deep. His blood was like a clear marking on the ground, showing everyone where exactly they were running.

This traitorous blood. It was like it wanted him to die. Like it wanted them both to die, since hr life would be over when he was dead.

The screams in her head became clearer as it slowly occured to her that she wasn't able to run anymore.

She could understand them as she collapsed, finally letting go of him.

But they had changed. As the world went dark, all she could think of was:

_Why won't it stop bleeding?_

The poor girl. She hadn't noticed that she had just been carrying his corpse the whole time.

A few years earlier, somewhere in Germany

"I'm sorry." said the old man "I, personally am very impressed by those scientific explanations in your ..... _book ,_ the problem is just that the subject is...."

The younger man looked at him with a depressed look at his face. He had heard that before.

"Not fitting? Abnormal? Absurde?" His grey eyes wore a look of sincere sadness.

"Well, yes.!" said the older man "Herr Schwarz, even you've got to admit that gateways to hell through... boxes and _demons_ guarding them are not fit for a book about science."

_He thinks I'm mad.... No, he thinks I'm misguided... Richard Schwarz, the misguided Genius._

He stared at the Professor he deeply admired. How could he have been so wrong about that man?

_Whatever happens, prof. Garrigue is going to understand. _He had always told himself that.

After all, the professor had written some good books about scientific explanations of mystical phenomena.

His throat was dry as he was staring at the professors blank smile. He couldn't speak anymore.

"You're still very young after all. Far too young to start wasting your life like I did."

Richard finally found his voice again.

It sounded sore and dry.

"So you don't believe in the things you write?"

Prof. Garrigue looked as though he had just made a great joke.

_He's amused. He's laughing at my life, my dreams...._

"Of course not! Come on, only children believe in the existence of such things. Or do you?"

Richard suddenly saw himself with a heavy object in his hands. Blood splattered as he smashed it into the Proffesors face again and again.

Wouldn't that rock over there be perfect?

"Rich! Are you coming?"

He turned around to see Nastasja at the other end of the hallway, waving at him.

"Herr Schwarz? Did you understand what I just said?"

Prof. Garrigue was still waiting for an answere.

Richard didn't bother looking at him again.

"Oh, I understand perfectly well." He said coldly.

Then, forcing a smile on his face and driving his hand through his short blond hair he walked down the hallway towards the woman he loved.

He wasn't a violent man.

* * *

**Chapter 6! Finally!**

**I should be in bed by now! My work starts again tomorrow! **

**But I don't care!**

**And yes, I just had to add the little lovebirds. I had the idea in my head for quite some time now and finally decided to add them.**

**I promise I'm gonna write more about Nastasja, just because I don't want you to think she hasn't got any character depth.**

**I also promise to write something about the Cenobites and Kirsty.**

**I left them out in this chapter, sorry about that.**

**R&R??? Please? Pretty please?**


	7. A lot of problems

**Hello!**

**I'm sick and my arm feels like it's about to fall off.**

**You know what that means? Free time! Writing time!**

**I knew that whole "inoculation against the swine flu" was a good idea.**

**Chapter 7. And I've finally managed to figure this story all out. Yeah, now it's just a matter of time before I've mritten it all down. **

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this in every single chapter? **

* * *

**N**astasja wasn't stupid.

And she knew enough about Richard not to tell him she was pregnant.

Had been for almost a wouldn't have let her come with him. He would have been to worried about her and his child.

_Kind of ironic ,_

She'd think much later, _I'm the one who won that martial arts contest back then and I'm also the one who saved him everytime he got into trouble. Still he was always worried about me..._

Nastasja didn't believe in supernatural things. She found it cute that Richard did, but, even though she had kicked several supernatural asses, she had never believed ghosts or demons or magic existed.

Maybe at some point she had drawn the stupid conclusion that if she refused to believe in they existed, they would somehow stop doing so.

_Well, there may be some people who don't believe in guns either. It just doesn't change what happens when you get shot._

**16th of August, Springfield**

"Are you two sure this is gonna work?" Nancy still wasn't to sure about the sanity of her two new roomies.

"Of course it will." Richard simply stated. "Believe me, I've studied supernatural beings for years."

That was the end of this subject for him.

"But still...He's not just any dream demon...."

Nastasja, who seemed to be more compatible in socialising than her fiancé noticed her nervousness.

"Rich, would you please leave us alone for a minute? I want to talk to Nancy...without you interfering."

She asked with that same sweet smile on her face Nancy had seen when they were in the Starbucks.

Despite Nastasjas obvious rudeness the frown on Richards face turned into the same warm smile Nancy had She watched him stand up and leave the room.

_Okaaaay, no way he'd ever listen to me like that._

She was deeply impressed and just as curious. She knew it was rude, but there had to be some kind of trick. It couldn't just have been that smile.

"Why does he listen to you? I'm not even able to get him to follow me!"

She had tried to get him to follow her after they left the Starbucks two days ago.

He had stopped walking immediatly. Nastasja had needed five minutes to make him move again.

But the point was that Nancy hadn't gotten him to move at all.

All the more curious she was about how to get him to do what she wanted.

"I'm his fiancée. Don't worry. He's always like this when meeting strangers. He's a bit stubborn..."

Sometimes she got the impression that Nastasja could read her mind.

"_Extremely_ stubborn.I don't know how you could fall in love with someone like that."

She just had to say that. It had been in her head ever since she got to know them.

„.....which is why he's probably eavesdropping right now."

Nancy blushed. "Oh."

_Great Nancy, just 's why you don't interrupt people! You've only known them for two days and you've already affronted them._

"Don't worry. He already knows you can't stand him."

Although Nancy wanted to say something, she was smart enough to leave it alone. Insted, she listened to what Nastasja had to say.

"I think what he wanted to say is that you should trust us some more. We really do have experience in hunting demons, exorcizing and all that stuff. We're gonna survive and we're gonna bring you that dream demon alive if you really want us to."

Nancy sighed. She didn't think Nastasja had gotten her point.

"It's just that he's not a normal dream don't know what he's capable of."

"Don't worry." Nastasja answered.

"Everyone who has encountered a dream demon thinks it's somewhat stronger than a normal one, but they're all pretty much the same, really."

Nancy frowned. She had only encountered one dream demon. Maybe Freddy wasn't that strong and extaordinary. Maybe she had just thought he was all this time.

"But still..." Nancy knew she wouldn't be able to get Nastasja or Richard from doing what they were about to do. She didn't even know how to go on with that sentence. So Nastasja actually did her a favour by interrupting her softly.

"It's all gonna be all right, Nanc. I promise. So you promise me that you're not gonna intefere."

She held out her hand. Nancy took it.

"Okay." she mumbled.

She didn't want to sit around doing nothing, but right now Nastasja had just reminded her of Kirsty so much. And of what could happen to the girl if she didn't let Nastasja help her.

**19th of August, Hell**

Basically, Nikoletta had finally decided to ignore her pride and call Butterball.

Not because she was worried the girl coul die, but because the thought of angering Pinhead and Leviathan at the same time was giving even her goosebumps. And that shouldn't even be possible, since she lacked the nerves that gave humans goosebumps.

At least the girl had a blanket now. The downside was that butterball wouldn't leave anymore.

And she definitely wouldn't admit any more weaknesses by calling Pinhead for help too.

So now three clueless Cenobites stood around in the room acting like they knew exactly how to cure sick people. It was like a childrens song.

_One little Cenobite was standing in a room,_

_but Pinhead didn't like that much, _

_so he made that two._

_Two little Cenobites _

_were bored out of their minds,_

_the third one came to offer help,_

_not what they had in mind ._

_Three little Cenobites....._

Nikoletta didn't even want to know how it'd go on. She hated those songs. They always gave her the feeling that the kids were laughing at her. Biologically seen, she wouldn't have been able to care, but biologically seen, Pinhead shouldn't be able to worry about the girl either. And still, he had brought her directly to her and asked her (asked! Not ordered. That alone was close to a miracle.) if she could take care of her. She had been so shocked by it (again, something she shouldn't be able to be.)that she had said yes without thinking what he meant. And now she had been degraded to a nurse!

She was so busy sulking that she didn't even notice when the girl woke up.

**22nd of August, Springfield**

"How did I get into this mess?"

The question was rethorical, but there wasn't anyone to answere it anyway.

Nancy normally wasn't the kind of girl who would talk to herself, but this situation wasn't normal.

Nastasja had left a day ago. Nancy knew her plan was the only thing to get Kirsty back and take care of Freddy at the same time. She just wasn't to fond of being left alone with him.

Somehow, Nastasja seemed to assume that he wouldn't hurt her for some reason she couldn't really understand.

It was hard to describe her feelings at the time. It was a lot of anger, sadness, understanding, mistrust, fear and maybe a little bit of relief.

All those feelings mixed in her head and created a thick emotional mash that made it hard to think.

She stared at the door to the cellar with a look of utter disgust on her face. If the door could have seen it it would have been scared shitless.

After some time of intense staring and countless tries to establish some order in her head she gave up and just opened it. Some ropes were lying on the ground and a chair was lying close.

It took her a moment to realise he was gone. Suddenly the mash in her head disappeared and left absolute emptiness and shock. Weird enough, the first thing that crossed her mind was

_I have to call Nastasja._

**16th of August, Dreamworld**

Nastasja had to agree with Nancy in one point : this wasn't a normal Dream Demon. She had known the second she entered his world. It was way to real, the atmospere to thick with fear for him to be normal.

He had even seperated her and Richard somehow. That had never happened before. With some practice, you can enter and leave the world of a dream demon as you like. But this didn't seem to be possible in this one. She had to be extremely careful.

_The best would be to find Richard before the demon finds me... or him._

She started by slowly exploring the place.

She wasn't stupid, and she had lots of experience, but there had been no way for her to know that Freddy already knew where Richard was... and where she was.

**22nd of August, Springfield**

Nancy rushed upstairs, through the hall and into the livingroom with a speed that would have made any first class sprinter blush with shame.

The phone was lying on the table in front of the TV.

She picked it up and dialed the number of Nastasjas mobile phone.

She heard the monotone free line signal.

Suddenly she heard another sound close by. The most horrible sound she could ever imagine.

_Screeeeech._

It was the sound of knives scraping over metal. Her face turned pale. She had been so focused on calling Nastasja that she hadn't checked if she was alone in the room.

She didn't move. She didn't dare to turn around as she heard someone slowly coming through the room towards her.

Then the footsteps stopped for some horrible seconds which felt like hours passing by. Hours she would rather spend with someone else. She wasn't picky with who else. Anyone but him.

She shivered as something cold touched her throat from behind. She knew what it was.

Why didn't Nastasja pick up the phone? Not that it would have helped, but still...

She felt him move his glove from her throat to her cheek.

_He's enjoying this, isn't he? He loves to see me so helpless._

Nancy prepared herself for the pain that she would feel when he cut her.

But instead of cutting her, he just brushed her hair behind her ear and leaned forward.

She could feel his breath on her cheek as he whispered in her ear.

"You know..." He said, every word dripping with satisfaction, mocking her.

"Normally, when you tie someone up, even if he's unconscious, you don't let him keep his knives."

**20th of August, Hell**

Cenobites aren't good at explaning things.

Their job only required saying something like:

"Hello, we're your torturers, the Cenobites. You opened the box. You're fucked now. Welcome to hell."

There had never been any more explanations necessary.

So it was quite understandable that the Cenobites were, well, overstrained with explaining the rather complicated situation.

That seemed to happen a lot since the girl, Kirsty, had come here.

They still tried their best though.

"I see you are awake."

Kirsty frowned. Was that the best Pinhead could do when it came to smalltalk?

_Well, I assume it's better than "Cover in fear, mortal" , but still..._

"Yes, obviously I am. What do you want?"

She didn't know what made her feel safe enough to be asking so straight forward.

Maybe it was the fact that they didn't let her die when she was sick. They didn't even kill her when they noticed that Freddy wouldn't use her dreams anymore. At least not yet.

"Leviathan send me to tell you about something concerning the fugitive Dream demon."

Kirsty watched him carefully, trying to figure out what he was thinking. If he was thinking anythig, then he was hiding it damn well.

"What is it?" She didn't know at what point he would consider her to rude, but didn't her position in the plan make her to important to kill?

The truth was, Pinhead didn't especially care about her being rude at all. He was way to busy trying to figure out how to explain to her what had happened.

"As you can surely see, hell is another dimension. The boxes are what connects this dimension to others. Normally, everyone can get in, but no one can get out. If they do though... like Frank Cotton for example or the dream demon... the brain synapses get sorted new. And sometimes that can go very wrong..."

Kirsty slowly began to understand what he was trying to tell her.

"So you mean there can be changes in their character?"

It would explain why her uncle suddenly started killing. He had always been a criminal, an asshole, one of the bad guys. But he didn't ever have the courage to kill someone.

Pinhead turned away from her. He was glad she understood so quickly. It made things much easier.

"Or their feelings, yes. You see, there could suddenly be anger where there was happiness before, or fear instead of understanding, or love instead of hate... Or maybe someone could think of ways to get to their goal they had never thought of before..."

_...And now imagine that happening to Freddy... _

Her eyes widened.

"You mean Krueger could be able to think of a way to kill persons who would normally, say, know how to get rid of him?"

"It's actually not that important." Pinhead said. He didn't know why he had said it, maybe he just didn't want the girl to get angry at him for not telling her from the start.

If that had been his motivation, than he had failed epicly.

"What do you mean, _not that important? _It sounds very fucking important to me!"

* * *

**Gosh, what a long chapter. I'm not very pleased with it, but it could just be me being tired.**

**Still, I could just go on writing right away... Problem is, I neither have inspiration nor motivation to do so.**

**I'm gonna sleep now.**

**R&R please.**


	8. Falling

**Uh, hi...**

**Long time not seen, I guess... What do you mean, longer than a year? Was it? Oh my.**

**And all you get is this half assed, short excuse for a chapter. Man. It was supposed to be longer, but suddenly creativity left me again. So yeah, that's all you get.**

**Well, I'm back anyway. But I really don't know when to find time to write. We'll see. **

**Disclaimer: Nostalgic... Don't own it. **

* * *

**16th of August, Dreamworld**

This was not going according to plan anymore!

Why? Why was everything suddenly so messed up?

Richard wasn't the type for pitying himself instead of doing something to change the situation, but... he was hanging over a pit of doom and boiling... water? Maybe oil... yes, the two look nothing alike, but... well, it was something incredibly hot anyway.

And he had dropped his gun inside it. Very unprofessional. Such things did not normally happen to him.

Needless to say, he wasn't hanging over said pit of doom and heat to take a quick dive and get his weapon back.

Right now, he was far too busy hoping that whatever was holding him up in the air wouldn't decide to just let go.

If at least he could tell how he had gotten here... Okay, dreams rarely made sense, but this one was especially messy. It reminded him of that one time he had been fighting a Nachtmar (a German dreamdemon inducing terror by getting close to the sleeper) in Bern... But compared to this, that had been easy.

He tried to look up and make out why exactly he wasn't falling, but the steam blocked his sight, made his eyes tear.

He could feel the sweat dropping down from his face and into the obscureness beneath him... The blood was rushing to his head, keeping him from thinking clear thoughts.

Whatever it was holding him up, it was holding on tightly on the ankle of his left food, and showed no intention of letting go. Why? Did it want to boil him in the _steam_?

He could imagine a worse fate... But not much worse...

Careful. He had to be careful if he wanted to get in contact with whatever had his ankle in its grasp.

But before he could do anything like it, he felt the pain on his ankle suddenly vanishing.

His heart stopped for a second, before seemingly wanting to burst the bound of his flesh by beating so hard it could well have been an ever refilling stock of dynamite exploding under the uncertain safety of his ribcage as he realised he was falling.

**20th of September, Springfield**

"Please."

Her voice sounded so entirely different from what it was supposed to sound like. Scared. For the wrong reasons, by the wrong people... Everything, everything was wrong.

She wondered if that was how people who had woken up from a long coma felt. When they noticed the world had kept on turning without them, their favourite bar had burned down a long time ago, making way for the new lothing store, the company they had been working for closed down, and their best friend had turned into a psychotic serial killer who was now spending the rest of their life in an asylum for the criminally insane.

"Please bring him back."

And the head nurse had just told them all that in one sentence, without giving them time to adjust to being awake.

That was exactly what she felt like.

But just like the person waking up, she had no way to change anything, anything that had happened.

She could feel the other girl grabbing her shoulders, shaking her. Saw her lips moving, heard her shout. Couldn't understand the words.

Suddenly realised that everything, everything was over.

**October a few years back, house in Stuttgart, Germany**

"Yes, this will do nicely. Where do I sign?"

Oh, how happy she had been when she had held the ticket in her hand. Of course, she'd miss her home, her family... It'd be hard, she knew, but she'd get used to living in a different country.

The old man with the laughing eyes handed her the contract and pointed at the long, straight line at its end.

Business was soon done, and thirty minutes later she closed the door behind him and leaned against it. Her door, In her own house. Yes, it was small, and the dust had formed a thick layer over everything, showing her exactly where she had placed her feet. But still, it was hers, and hers alone.

She ran a finger over the table in the living room, watched the gray become dark brown. Oh, she had much work ahead of her.

Why hadn't anyone wanted to move in here before?

It was close to the university, in walking distance of the mall, outside the window one could take in a breathtaking view, especially at sunrise, the rent was low, and there were enough rooms to host two or three students, if two of them were okay with sleeping in one room.

_Most likely lacking advertisment..._

Nastasja thought, rolling up her sleeves and tying her long hair into a tight bun. The equipment was soon found, the bucket filled with fresh water, the thickest dust layer removed.

An hour later, she wiped the sweat off her forhead. Most of the house was clean now, or at least cleaner than it used to be. Only one more room.

She sighed and opened the door, the bucket in one hand, and looked around. It was a nice, room... at least as much as a room lacking any furniture could look nice.

Nastasja couldn't help but wonder what it was used for... According to the landlord, none of the original furniture had been removed. But why should anyone have an empty room?

She shrugged and kneeled down to start shrubbing the floor.

None of her business, right? She'd find some use for it soon, she was sure.

She moved the wet cloth in her hand back and forth, slowly, but steadily revealing the brown wood under the dust. The once fresh, clear water was dark gray already when she moved the cloth forth and suddenly felt a sharp burning on her hand.

Oh god, she shoudl have been more careful about those splinters! Actually, this wasn't a splinter anymore, it was... more like a big, sharp piece of the floor, broken off halfway, now sticking out of the ground.

How could she not have seen it? It had ripped through the cheap cleaning gloves and her skin as if they weren't even there.

Her blood dropped to the floor, and she jumped up, cursing and trying to catch as much of it as she could in her other hand. She had just cleaned that floor!

She ran out of the room in search of bandages, and missed the curious scene now unfolding in the room, starting with the floor absorbing her blood.


End file.
